


The Dance of the Aligned Stars

by AmeTheBlueFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And titles, And writing summaries, Ballroom Dancing, I based this of an art, I have no idea what I'm doing, I promise that every chapter will not be in half of year of making, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm sorry if this is bad, I'm too lazy to count how old Allura, Keith is 21, Kidge is the main ship, Lance and Allura are dating, Lance and Hunk are 20, Multi, Pidge is 18, Pidge is in a dress, Shiro and Matt are, Who the fuck reads all of the tags, how does tagging work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeTheBlueFox/pseuds/AmeTheBlueFox
Summary: Allura decided to plan a ball for the Voltron Coalition and makes Pidge wear a dress. Pidge agrees to that but only on one condition. The dress must be comfortable by her standards. Keith learns that and slowly starts to understand that he likes Pidge and really looking forward to seeing her in a dress. Lance finds out about that and started to tease Keith about that. Hunk is thinking about Shay and Shiro is thinking about Matt.





	The Dance of the Aligned Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I posted a fan fiction so this is really bad  
> And I based this fic of an Plance fan art but I like Kidge more sooooo  
> And I'm REALLY SORRY for any mistakes that I've make in this fic

\- So you want to plan a ball...  
\- Yes.  
\- And you want me to wear a dress?  
\- YES! - said Allura wanting to jump up and down  
\- Do what you want but I am NOT wearing a dress - said Pidge and turned away to her computer. Allura looked like she is going to cry any second but she knew that won't help her at all right now  
\- But why? You are wearing a dress in your picture  
\- Yes but I'm 100% sure that you will pick the MOST UNCOMFORTABLE dress EVER.  
\- But why would you think that?  
\- Becouse you and I have totally different understanding of comfort  
\- But please! Give me a chance!  
Pidge looked at her with a really tired look - No  
Allura started looking at her with her puppy eyes  
\- You have to try harder than that - she said with a small laugh and turning back to work  
Allura left her room with a sad look on her face - I will make her wear a dress to the ball. I just need something or someon- That it!! - She stormed of to look for Matt because he probably knows how to make her do staff that she does want to. He is her brother after all.  
She looked it to the lounge room hoping to find him but only found the rest of the team (not counting Shiro) talking about the ball (Allura told them before going to tell Pidge and ask her to wear a dress)  
\- Hey Allura! - said Lance with a smile - Are you looking for something?  
\- I'm looking for Matt  
Lance's expression suddenly changed. He was a bit of a rival with Matt for Allura  
\- Can I ask why?  
\- I asked Pidge to wear a dress to the ball but she doesn't want to do that at all.She told me that I would pick the most uncomfortable dress ever. But I'm looking for Matt to ask him to help me convince her to wear it.  
Keith looked over at Allura and starded to pay attention to her after she mentioned Pidge \- He is probably with Shiro on the bridge  
\- Thank you! - She kissed him on the cheek leaving him blushing in to his hand. She smiled before leaving to the bridge where she found Shiro with Matt sitting and talking about the Garrason.  
\- Oh thank goodness I found you! - said Allura entering the bridge  
Both man turned around in surprise and giving her a worried look  
\- Did something happened? - you could hear worry in Shiro's voice  
\- No. I'm here to ask Matt for help with Pidge  
Matt jumped up with a REALLY worried look. - Did something happens to her??!? - he jumped on Allura getting really close  
\- No she is fine! She is in her room working  
\- Then what do you need help with?  
\- okay. So you know about the ball?  
Both men shook their heads  
\- So I told Pidge that AND asked her to wear a dress with me to the ball  
\- And? - ask Shiro raising a brow at her  
\- She doesn't what to. She told me that I would pick the most uncomfortable dress ever.  
Matt let out a sigh - That does sound like my sister. - He smiled to himself - And you need help with convincing her?  
Allura shook her head in agreement  
\- Well that is easy! Did you try the puppy eyes?  
\- Yes but it didn't work  
\- Maybe your puppy eyes didn't but my ALWAYS do! - he turned to Shiro and gave him a smile before starting off. Allura followed him leaving Shiro blushing on the bridge all alone.  
After Matt and Allura got to Pidge's room Matt stopped her - You stay here! It must look like you didn't tell me do help you with that!  
\- Why?  
\- Trust me. That is the only way to make her wear a dress  
Matt entered her room and closed the door behind him.  
After about 7 minutes go by Allura heard "FINE!! I'M WEARING A DRESS BUT WITH ONE CONDITION!!" After which Matt came out the room followed by a pillow that Pidge thrown at him and "NOW GO OUT OF MY ROOM!!"  
Allura looked at Matt with a look that read "sooo..."  
\- She is going to wear a dress but only if she is going to choose it! - said Matt in a winner pose  
Allura started to jump up and down with a smile.  
\- Thank you so much Matt!!  
\- It's nothing. I actually wanted Pidge to wear a dress to the ball to. Anyway Shiro is waiting so I need to go. See ya! -after that he disappeared in the corridors of the castle  
Allura went to find Lance. He was in the lounge room alone  
\- Where is everybody? - asked Allura sitting down next to him  
\- Hunk went to the kitchen and mullet is in the training deck - he said and hugged her - Did you find Matt and convince Pidge to wear a dress?  
\- Yes! And you where right he was with Shiro. And now I need to find Pidge a good dress that is comfortable and acceptable for the ball

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be about Keith's thoughts and Allura trying to find a good dress with Lance's help


End file.
